Alliance
(King of Stormwind) (High Priestess of Elune, Leader of Darnassus, Leader of the Western Alliance) (Leader of Cenarion Circle, Co-Leader of Darnassus) / / (The Council of Three Hammers) (Ruler of Dalaran as of Mists of Pandaria), formerly Ruler of Theramore, Co-Leader of the Western Alliance)Alliance Player's Guide, 167 (King of Gilneas) (Leader of the Exodar Draenei) (King of Gnomes, High Tinker of Gnomeregan) (Leader of the Tushui Pandaren) | leaders = (Prince of Stormwind) (High Explorer of the Explorer's League) (General of the Sentinel Army) / (Leaders of the Gilneas Liberation Front) (Ranger General of the Silver Covenant) (Regent Lord of the Frostborn) (Leader of the Kurenai) (Leader of the Alliance Broken of Azeroth, Alliance representative in the Earthen Ring) (Force Commander of the Sons of Lothar) (Leader of Pearlfin Jinyu) The Garrison Commander | capital = Stormwind City, Ironforge, Darnassus, New Tinkertown (Gnomeregan), Exodar | capitals = Aerie Peak, Frosthold, Gilneas City | language = Common | slang = Darnassian, Draenei, Dwarven, Gnomish, Gilnean , Thalassian | races = * Bronzebeard Dwarf * * Darnassus Night Elf * * * Bloodfang Worgen Gryphon Hippogryph Jinyu Few individuals from other races | theater = Eastern Kingdoms, Lordaeron, Northern Kalimdor, Theramore Isle, Azuremyst Isles, Outland, Northrend, Great Sea | pop = 800,000 approx. (Church of the Light) }} :Humans, night elves, dwarves, gnomes, draenei, worgen, and most recently, pandaren (Tushui) ''make up the illustrious Alliance.'' : Proud and noble, courageous and wise, these races work together to preserve order in Azeroth. The Alliance is driven by honor and tradition. Its rulers are champions of justice, hope, knowledge, and faith. :In a time when chaos and uncertainty reign, the Alliance remains steadfast in its determination to bring light to the darkest corners of the world.Darkmoon Faire Cataclysm Promotion: Fortune card The Alliance (aka Grand AllianceWorld of Warcraft manual, p.171) is one of two major political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, its counterpart being the Horde. The Alliance consists of powerful cultures and groups bound not by desperation or necessity, but by their deep commitments to abstract concepts like nobility and honor."Beginnings and Ends" The Alliance was once also known as the Alliance of Lordaeron when its leadership was centered in Lordaeron. However, the Alliance was forced to move the bulk of its forces to Kalimdor and to the southern Eastern Kingdoms continents of Khaz Modan and Azeroth after the plague of undeath ravaged the Kingdom of Lordaeron several years ago. Although the remaining living nations of Lordaeron are not as strong as they once were, they have pledged their loyalty to the Grand Alliance with the hopes of becoming strong once again. Over the course of the years new members and races have joined the Alliance furthering its united strength. Major members The major partners in the Alliance are: * The humans of Kingdom of Azeroth (Stormwind). ** One of the founding members of the Alliance of Lordaeron following Stormwind City's destruction in the First War. The city was restored to prominence after the Second. One of the last few human bastions not affected by the disasters of the Third War. ** Led by King , with his son, Prince . *** Other leaders include: , Leader of SI:7 and the Stormwind Assassins, , Leader of the Church of the Holy Light and Lady , Ruler of Theramore. ** Capital is Stormwind City in northwestern Elwynn Forest, in the continent of Azeroth. ** Other Human Kingdoms *** Kingdom of Stromgarde. *** Kingdom of Kul'Tiras. *** Kingdom of Dalaran. *** Kingdom of Lordaeron - Some refugees are still members of the Alliance. ** The Kingdom of Stormwind's influence extends into the surrounding lands, they are there strongest in the towns of Sentinel Hill in Westfall, Lakeshire in the Redridge Mountains and Darkshire in Duskwood. ** Other Stormwind strongholds and affiliated towns are Nethergarde Keep in The Blasted Lands, the Rebel Camp and Fort Livingston in Stranglethorn Vale, Marshtide Watch in Swamp of Sorrows, Menethil Harbor in The Wetlands and Chillwind Camp in Western Plaguelands. ** A sizable naval fleet enables Stormwind to expand across the seas, with outposts in the Borean Tundra, the Howling Fjord, the Grizzly Hills and the Dragonblight in southern Northrend. ** For centuries the humans have been using horses as mounts. * The dwarves of Khaz Modan. ** The Kingdom of Ironforge consists mainly out of the Bronzbeard Clan of dwarves, which still reside in the ancient city of all dwarven clans. They pledged themselves to the Alliance following the Bleeding Hollow's invasion of Khaz Modan. After the War of the Three Hammers, the Bronzebeards gained dominance over all Ironforge. During the Cataclysm to prevent the mountain from collapsing. King Magni Bronzebeard performed a ritual in the heart of Old Ironforge which saved the mountain but the process petrified him into diamond statue. With its king impaired, Ironforge was left in political turmoil after Moira declared her son the rightful ruler of the kingdom. In order to prevent civil war, the leaders of each clan formed a council to govern the dwarf races and share the kingdom. ** Led by the Council of Three Hammers, consisting of Princess Moira Thaurissan of the Dark Iron clan, Muradin Bronzebeard of the Bronzebeard clan, and Falstad Wildhammer of the Wildhammer clan. ** Capital is Ironforge, located in northern Dun Morogh. ** The clans of the Council of Three Hammers. *** The dwarves of the Bronzebeard clan. *** The dwarves of the Wildhammer clan. **** Based in Aerie Peak, Hinterlands. Formerly they lived in Ironforge and their own capital of Grim Batol; both were abandoned after a series of civil wars with the other dwarven clans. Thane has been placed in command of the Alliance armies in Twilight Highlands to unite the rest of the Wildhammer clans which have splintered into their own clans and bring them into the Alliance. ***** The Wildhammr train Gryphons for the Alliance. *** The dwarves of the Dark Iron clan. **** After years of hostilies against the other dwarves, the clan has broken in two. Those under the guidance of Moira Thaurissan will rejoin the dwarves of Ironforge. ** The Stormpike clan presumably led by General Vanndar Stormpike is affiliated with the Kingdom of Ironforge. ** The Stonefist clan is a small clan that lives in Ironforge. ** The Kingdom of Ironforge controls several settlements in Khaz Modan, including Kharanos and Thelsamar. More distant outposts such as Dun Garok and Bael Modan are the result of exploration and service to the Grand Alliance. ** The Explorers' League, a faction set to uncover the dwarven origins, also has outposts in Northrend including a base camp in the Storm Peaks and a small outpost in the Howling Fjord. ** The dwarves, living in the high mountains of Khaz Modan, have tamed and befriended the native rams, whom they use as mounts. * The gnomes of Gnomeregan. ** Cousins of the dwarves, joining with their long-time allies to provide technological wonders to aid the Alliance in its fight against its enemies. Their Long-time capital was Gnomeregan, located in western Dun Morogh, but it was invaded by a race of troggs. The gnomes had to flee and find refugee in their cousins' arms in Ironforge, where they built Tinker Town. ***After Operation Gnomeregan, the gnomes established New Tinkertown as their new base of operations and home while they fight to reclaim their city. ** Led by High Tinker , King of Gnomes. ** Gnomish outposts can be found in Blade's Edge Mountains in Outland and the Borean Tundra in Northrend. ** The highly intelligent and resilient gnomes have devised their own unique robotic mount to use: the mechanostrider. * The night elves of Darnassus. ** The night elves have lived peacefully for centuries in the shadowy forests of northern Kalimdor until the events of the Third War when they allied with the survivors of Lordaeron and the 's Horde at the behest of in order to defeat at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. However the continuous deforesting actions of the orcs in the forests of Ashenvale have forced them to break away from the Horde and remain allied with the Alliance alone. ** Led by High Priestess and Archdruid . *** Other leaders include: General who commands the Sentinel Army and Archdruid who is in charge of druid affairs in Darnassus. ** Capital is Darnassus, located on the new World Tree of Teldrassil, which was completely healed recently, off the coast of northern Kalimdor. ** The Night Elves control directly several larger outposts, including Astranaar and Forest Song (jointly with the draenei) in Ashenvale, Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas, the port of Lor'danel in Darkshore, and Sylvanaar in Blade's Edge Mountains. ** The Highborne have returned to night elven society after their long exile to make amends and begin to train new generations of night elven mages after the Shattering. Many high elves remained loyal to the Alliance and turned away from the path of their blood elven brethren, but their small numbers have severely hampered the formation of any government or army.(The count of high elves that chose not to become Blood elves after their defeat by Arthas was about 25,000) Currently only two Highborne can be found in Darnassus(The night elves have chosen to keep all others out the city). For a time they also offered their services to the Alliance with Reforging (now performed by ethereals). *** Led by . Other leaders may include . ** The forest dwelling night elves have befriended many beasts and magical creatures over the centuries, including nightsabers and hippogryphs (whom they use as mounts) and many other forest animals that helped them in their conflicts like mountain giants, chimaeras and faerie dragons. * The draenei of the Exodar . ** Refugees of the eredar race fleeing their corrupted brethren, seeking allies to fight against the Burning Legion. They lived on Draenor until the orcish onslaught, and fled from the Legion and the forces of by stealing the Exodar, one of the satellites of Tempest Keep. ** Led by the Prophet . ** Long-time capital was Shattrath City on Draenor, now known as Outland. Current capital is the Exodar, located in the western portion of Azuremyst Isle, off the coast of northern Kalimdor. ** Draenei outposts include Azure Watch on Azuremyst Isle, Blood Watch on Bloodmyst Isle, Forest Song (jointly with the night elves) in Ashenvale, the Harborage in the Swamp of Sorrows, the Temple of Telhamat in Hellfire Peninsula, and Telredor in Zangarmarsh. ** A sect of the Broken have also joined their unmutated brethren, under the leadership of Farseer Nobundo. Some Broken in the Alliance serve as shaman, like Nobundo, and some work as laborers within the Exodar itself. ** The draenei have brought with them their huge elekk beasts from Outland, whom they use as mounts. * The worgen of Gilneas . ** Formerly one of the strongest of the human nations, Gilneas was one of the founding members of the Alliance of Lordaeron, sealing itself off from the world after the Second War to avoid being brought into "other people's conflicts". Eventually the worgen managed to breach the land and started spreading their curse among much of the populace. They officially rejoined the Alliance when the night elves managed to save them from invading Forsaken. ** Led by *** Other leaders include: who leads the Gilneas Liberation Front (GLF) ** Long-time capital was Gilneas City in central Gilneas. Following the Cataclysm and the invasion of Gilneas, the survivors have settled in the night elf capital of Darnassus, at The Howling Oak. ** Other towns include Duskhaven, Stormglen and Keel Harbor in Gilneas, Surwich in the Blasted Lands, Talonbranch Glade in Felwood and Raven Hill in Duskwood. ** The Gilneas Liberation Front consists of Gilnean's who stayed behind to protect their homeland. *** The survivors of Hillsbrad that fled too Fenris Isle have willingly taken the Worgen Curse and have joined the GLF to get revenge on the Forsaken and bolstering the worgen numbers. * The Tushui pandaren of the Wandering Isle . ** After encountering Horde and Alliance soldiers on the Wandering Isle, the Tushui joined the Alliance while the Huojin joined the Horde ** Led by Aysa Cloudsinger *** They have set up camp in Stormwind City ** They have Dragon turtle mounts. Alliance Forces ;Azeroth The uneasy truce between the Alliance and the Horde in the aftermath of the Third War was soon broken when several battlegrounds between various forces of the factions have erupted: * League of Arathor - The main force of the nation of Stromgarde. In order to supply their war to reclaim the Arathi Highlands (and help supply themselves and The Alliance with valuable resources) the League has invaded the Arathi Basin along with Forsaken forces, with whom they fight vigorously over the rich land. * Stormpike Guard - A dwarven expedition to the Valley of Alterac in order to search for relics and treasures from the past, have led to open war with the orcs of the Frostwolf clan that resides in the southern parts of the same valley. * Silverwing Sentinels - The continuous deforesting efforts of the Warsong Orcs that have settled in southern Ashenvale have left the sentinels no choice. The Silverwing sentinels wing was appointed to begin a massive push of the orcs out of the elven homelands. * Baradin's Wardens - A fierce army that has historic ties to the island stronghold of Tol Barad let by . They have joined the forces of the Alliance in an effort to repel the Horde, gain control of the strategic island and re-open the island to serve as a prison once again. * Wildhammer dwarves - Rejoining the Alliance after a long hiatus, these dwarves who have settled much of the Twilight Highlands. They are led by in the Twilight Highlands with primary Alliance representation via his brother, the High Thane, in Ironforge representing the Wildhammers in the Iron Council. ;Outland Forces * The Sons of Lothar – Remaining members of the former Alliance Expedition to Draenor following the Second War, who were joined by the new forces of the Alliance with the re-opening of the Dark Portal. ** Consists mainly of humans, high elves (Quel'Thalas's rangers) and Wildhammer dwarves. ** Stationed mainly in Honor Hold in Hellfire Peninsula, Allerian Stronghold in Terokkar Forest and the Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley. * The Kurenai, or "Redeemed", a surviving clan of Broken draenei residing in Outland, Nagrand. They are led by . ;Northrend Forces (Alliance Vanguard) * Valiance Expedition - The main forces of the Alliance expedition to Northrend, led previously by . ** 7th Legion - A group of Alliance veterans from past wars bent on fighting the threat of Naxxramas in Dragonblight led by and based out of Wintergarde Keep. * The Silver Covenant - A militant core of high elves that have united under the banner of who opposes Dalaran's acceptance of the Horde races. They join the Alliance forces in Northrend. * The Frostborn - They reside in the Storm Peaks, a lost race of dwarves led by (who is actually with a serious amnesia), and after succeeded by . ** Frosthold is their home city and primary base. ** The Frostborn have a special bond with the Stormcrest Eagles of the Storm Peaks. * The Explorers' League, led by , searches for rare artifacts and digs into dwarven history. ;Pandaria Forces * Alliance Pandaren (Tushui) * Pearlfin Jinyu Other Members, Factions and Allies of the Grand Alliance * The human nation of Theramore, based in Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh. ** Led by the Third War hero of the alliance, Lady . ** Founded by various human refugees that ventured to Kalimdor in the midst of the scourge onslaught of the third war, coming from all the human nations. ** The nation is affiliated with the faction of Stormwind. * The human nation of Stromgarde, based in Stromgarde City and Refuge Pointe camp, Arathi Highlands. ** Current leader is unknown. *** Galen Trollbane was killed and raised as a Forsaken and is now stationed at Galen's Fall serving the Horde. *** Commander Amaren by rank is leader for the time being. ** Stromgarde was the first great nation of the humans (known as Arathor) from which all other nations developed. However, the nation rapidly declined after the Third War, losing it's capital city and many other territories. ** The nation to this day fights to reclaim their city, awaiting the return of Danath Trollbane who vowed to reclaim the city and re-build it too its former glory for the Alliance. ** The nation is affiliated with the faction of Stormwind and the forces of the League of Arathor. * The human nation of Kul Tiras, based in the capital of Boralus, Kul Tiras Isle and Crestfall Island. ** Led by Lord . Formerly led by his father, hero of the Second War, the Lord Admiral . ** An old human kingdom of merchants and sailors. Sustained a heavy attack of the horde forces during the second war, but largely avoided and survived the third war. Many of its citizens joined the expedition forces of Jaina to Kalimdor where they founded the nation of Theramore (which has the same banner as Kul Tiras what may idicate it being a sub territory of Kul Tiras). * Morgan's Militia of Morgan's Vigil, based in Burning Steppes. ** Led by . ** The militia is affiliated with the faction of Stormwind. * The high elves. ** Untouched by fel magic and are loyal to the Alliance who are currently scattered in many Alliance's settlements. *** The Highvale high elves of the Quel'Danil Lodge. **** Led by . *** The high elven Farstriders who remain loyal to the high elven race (and then the Alliance) based in Farstrider Lodge. **** Led by . *** The high elves of Theramore **** Led by . *** The high elves in Dalaran as part of the Silver Covenant, led by . *** Among other places, notably Stormwind. * The children of Cenarius, work closely with the night elves throughout Kalimdor. ** Some Frost nymphs of Stars' Rest *** Some Frost nymphs are within the Alliance, the most notable is . ** Notable and/or proeminent examples are and . * Some half-orcs are members of the Alliance (with others being members of the Horde). Alliance-aligned * The Wintersaber Trainers in Winterspring ** A group of night elven elite saber riders that provide their mounts to members of the Alliance who prove themselves worthy. * The furbolgs of Stillpine Hold. **Led by , the Stillpines have been cooperating with the draenei, an outgrowth of their good relations with the night elves. * The feral worgen of the Bloodfang pack. ** Led by Packleader , the Bloodfang pack allied themselves with the Gilneas Liberation Front and the Stormpike Guard in the war against the Forsaken. * The fierce and cruel Grimtotem tribe based in Stonetalon Mountains. ** Led by chieftain Grundig Darkcloud. ** Reached an alliance of convenience with the Alliance at Stonetalon Mountains thanks for the efforts of Grundig Darkcloud, where both Grimtotem and Alliance would unite against the Horde in the area. *** However, this cooperation may disappear, for the Alliance has plans to end Darkcloud's life. * The bloodpetal in Un'Goro Crater Background Alliance of Lordaeron The modern Alliance is the successor to the Alliance of Lordaeron, which was created at the behest of King of Lordaeron and Lord of the kingdom of Stormwind following the First War, five years after the reckoning. The human, dwarf, gnome, and high elf races allied together to fight off the orcish Horde. The Alliance was formed after the humans' defeat in the First war. King Terenas Menethil realized that the Horde was too powerful to be stopped alone and called all the seven human kingdoms to join forces, this is how the Alliance was created. Later the other races of Azeroth, the Ironforge and Wildhammer clan dwarves, The gnomes of Gnomeregan and the high elves of Quel'Thalas joined the Alliance as well. After a long bloody war, the Alliance managed to defeat the orcs, free the lands of Azeroth and send the orcs back to the Dark Portal. The result of this war was considered the Alliance's greatest victory. Aftermath of the Second Invasion Events of the Second Invasion led to an alliance with both the night elves and the Horde. The former became permanent, while the latter did not. The third war was the biggest crisis the Alliance had ever known, most of the human and high elf population of Azeroth was murdered by the scourge. With Arthas' betrayal the Kingdom of Lordaeron fell under the Scourge. Just has it seen as the end of humanity the remaining forces of Lordaeron Under the Command of Grand Marshel Garithos managed to retake Dalaran. backed by the Blood Elf's the Alliance Remnants managed to repel the Scourge in Silverpine Forest. At the same time Stormwind and Ironforge sent reinforcements to the Hillsbrad Foothills and repelled the Scourge in the Alterac Mountains. After that, Garithos decided to send troops to retake Lordaeron from the Scourge, from where he and the rest of his forces never came back. The forces of Stormwind and Ironforge did not sent their troops to help him. It is unknown why they refused to help him but it is suggested that they realized that such an act would be a suicide mission and therefor refused to send their own troops to the Plaguelands and offered shelter to the refugees of Lordaeron instead. During which time Jaina Proudmoore led other surviving humans of Lordaeron to Kalimdor, aligning herself on Kalimdor with the night elves and inviting them to join the Alliance. Joining forces with the Horde, Jainas' Forces and the night elves managed to defeat the Burning Legion's forces and save Azeroth. After that, Jaina reunited her new nation with Stormwind and the survivors of Lordaeron, and the night elves finally joined the Alliance. Following the Second Invasion, many of the surviving high elves re-branded themselves as blood elves and rejoined the Alliance shortly after the invasion, only to leave it again following an attempted purge by Grand Marshal . The true high elves remain loyal to the new Alliance, most notably the ones dwelling in Theramore under Lady and in the Hinterlands at Quel'Danil Lodge. More recently, high elves have grouped together in Northrend as the Silver Covenant. In the Burning Crusade A few years later, the draenei joined the Alliance. Stranded a world away from home, they are trying to establish a new base on Azeroth from the wreckage of the Exodar as well as gain the trust and cooperation of the Alliance. In Wrath of the Lich King Recognizing the threat of the Lich King after the Scourge Invasion of various major cities across Azeroth, the Alliance created new military command structures and a temporary partnership with the Horde in Northrend to drive back the undead forces with the ultimate goal of destroying the Lich King. In Cataclysm During the events of the Cataclysm, another race joined the ranks of the Alliance; the worgen of Gilneas. After the revelation that the Gilneans were fighting the Forsaken around and behind the Greymane Wall, unexpected aid from the night elves convinced Genn Greymane to join the Alliance. In Mists of Pandaria In Mists of Pandaria Aysa Cloudsinger joined alongside her Tushui Pandaren, after Garrosh Hellscream alongside Goblins and Blood elves destroyed Theramore Isle Organization , half-elf, night elf, dwarf, and human.]] and gnome (Alliance).The gnomes and Wildhammer dwarves are members of the Alliance. The furbolgs and pandarens are Independent though friendly to the Alliance.]] The Alliance is not a uniform governmental body, but is a coalition of mutual military and economic aid. Housing the Alliance Assembly, Theramore was once considered the official home of the new Alliance, when Stormwind was bound under Onyxia's thrall under the guise of Katrana Prestor. The inability of Stormwind to act forced both Theramore and the night elves to step in, resulting in a growing gap of cooperation between the two continents. This, however, is no longer the case with King Varian's return and the death of Onyxia. Varian's direct aid to the night elves has won their trust, and Jaina's constant presence with him as an advisor (and to temper his edges) has firmly reunited Theramore and Stormwind once more. In the past, certain rules, customs, and regulations were a constant hindrance to mutual actions across the entire Alliance. This made cooperation sluggish, and considerably slowed the rate at which the Alliance was able to reclaim its former lands and glory. Despite the problems and intrigues within their leadership, all parts of the Alliance are steadfast in their desire to reclaim and rebuild, and all members share a distrust of the Horde. Approximately 800,000 souls belong to the allied races spanning two continents (based on membership numbers of the Church of Light).Alliance Player's Guide, ??? The Alliance is a great and peaceful body overall, their might being legendary, but their desire for peace, even stronger. Above all, where and are good at coordinating their efforts on Kalimdor, Lady of Stormwind was doing a fine job of undoing the Alliance in the Eastern Kingdoms,Alliance Player's Guide, 163 however she has been slain in lore and King has now taken his rightful place as king.World of Warcraft: Issue 14 Even now, as always, humans are the glue that hold the Alliance together, being the most numerous and diplomatic of the member races. The armies of Stormwind are stationed throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, trying to retake regions such as Duskwood, Westfall, and The Redridge mountains. The armies of Ironforge are mainly stationed in Khaz Modan along with their Gnome allies, and the night elven armies are mainly defending northern Kalimdor from Horde's deforestation of the Ashenvale. The remaining draenei forces are still trying to secure their new home on Azuremyst Isle, and are also stationed in Outland. The recently brought in Gilnean armies are defending themselves from the endless onslaught of the Forsaken. Strengths Technology Technologically speaking, the Alliance is strong, with gnomish and dwarven inventions. Heavily armored vehicles with massive guns often help take well-defended structures, or even serve to simply destroy an enemy's morale. The appearance of three or four armored vehicles can often break an enemy's morale without ever firing a shot. However, they are well armed in case they do need to fire. All too frequently, war is the primary driver of technological advancements. The Ironforge dwarves spearheaded this trend, developing gunpowder and firearms as a way to achieve an edge against their foes in combat. Flying machines, originally just curiosities or at best scouting tools, are now being outfitted with flak cannons and bombs. Who knows where these advancements will lead? Technology is the system by which an entire society provides for the wants and needs of its population. Thus, the dwarves of Ironforge are said to be more technologically advanced than the tauren of Mulgore, who are themselves far more advanced than, say, kobolds or troggs.Alliance Player's Guide, 100, 181 The Alliance views technology as an extension of a new way of thinking. Humans view technology as a powerful tool, as gnomes and dwarves invent new weapons, devices, and vehicles of war that the humans can benefit from. Dwarves and gnomes are the true masters of steam and brass; for them, forge and artifice has always been a way of life. The ability to craft magnificent weapons of destruction appeals to the dwarven sense of war, and firearms have become a respected aspect of their culture. Dwarven riflemen are feared, and their steam tank crews are also given tremendous respect for their skill in guiding their magnificent weapons of war. It is clear to all of the Alliance races that the battlefields are changing thanks to technology. Firearms are a tremendous equalizer, and a trained sniper can be as deadly to a knight as a dragon's breath. The machines of war provide protection and weapons that level the field even against the mightiest of monsters. That the Alliance is aware of this bodes well for their future.More Magic and Mayhem, 164 Also, with the inclusion of the draenei into the Alliance, the advanced technology of the draenei is now available. Tactical mastery Strategy in combat is the first step toward winning, and the Alliance uses to its fullest. They take advantage of their typical numerical advantage, to overwhelm opposition with shield and sword. They posses great Arcane spell casters which can be seen taking out many troops single-handedly from behind the front line. They have some great shock infantry with the dwarves and draenei, who prove very resilient on the battlefield. The Alliance is also known for its heavy cavalry where mounted human knights and paladins have more than once broken through ranks of Orcs, demons and undead. These mounted warriors have long symbolized the strength of the Alliance armies. Typically they will utilize flanking tactics, night elven and high elven archery, combined with superior technology and maneuvers to turn battles in their favor allowing heavier troops like human knights and dwarven riflemen to finish their enemies off with the blade and shot. The scouts and rogues of organizations within the Alliance such as SI:7 are used to gather intelligence on the enemy forces and can even be used in sabotage tactics behind enemy lines. Their commanders are very smart, studying the art of war from a young age, and are able and adept commanders who will utilize their armies to the fullest, on the battlefield. Holy magic Most Alliance races are well-versed in the ways of the Holy Light, making their paladins and priests formidable opponents. The power of the holy light is also advantageous against the Forsaken as well as other forms of undead due to their extreme weakness against the power with spells such as Exorcism.World Of Warcraft: Paladin Spells While the Third War witnessed the deaths of many paladins at the hands of the Scourge, the arrival of the draenei on Azeroth provided a new force of Light-wielding warriors for the Alliance. Unified The Alliance has strong unity between its races since its core members have been allied together since the beginning, excluding the night elves and the draenei. The humans, dwarves, high elves, and gnomes have been allies since the Second War and are often tied together. The Alliance has also never truly fallen apart, although there is often disagreements between the Alliance on Kalimdor, led by Jaina Proudmoore and Tyrande Whisperwind, and those traditionally based out of the Eastern Kingdoms, now led by King Varian Wrynn. However those disagreements are little compare to the conflicts between the Western Horde and the Forsaken. Tradition The Alliance represents older bonds of brotherhood than the Horde, especially between the humans, dwarves, high elves, and gnomes. And while the draenei are new to Azeroth, the other races retain ancient holdings. This stands in stark contrast to the Horde, all of whom, with the exception of the Blood Elves, have undergone significant migrations in the past decade. This gives the Alliance more established infrastructure and generally more territorial control, if not a higher level of dedication — Orgrimmar and Thunder Bluff, and the Forsaken squatting in Lordaeron's sewers and ruins, stand in stark contrast to the strong walls of Stormwind and Ironforge. Weaknesses Although the Alliance has built an impressive army in the past years, finding strength in its diversity and numbers, weak points still exist that the Alliance's enemies can take advantage of when fighting. For example, some lackluster commanders exist within the ranks. Though through this they still maintain a very impressive army.Alliance Player's Guide, 182 Pride The Alliance is proud of itself. Their people are sophisticated and learned, and they excel in the intellectual pursuits such as arcane magic and engineering. Even after three bloody wars, they still view themselves as overall smarter than the Horde, and believe that greater brain power wins out over primal force. This is even after they fought alongside the Horde in the Third War and saw how they had changed. They underestimate the Horde, especially the new Horde under Thrall, and could easily be guilty of underestimating their enemies' abilities. Arcane magic Though their powerful command of the arcane is a point of strength in the Alliance's arsenal, it also shows a weakness. The magi are weak and easy to kill, if an enemy can break through their protections. The benefits of these spellslingers in combat are very rich, causing destruction from a distance unchecked by the enemy. Physical strength The front lines of the Alliance's armies are always in danger against the physically stronger Horde, especially the orcs and tauren. Draenei are the strongest Alliance race, and the arrival of the worgen in Cataclysm will probably add another brute force to Alliance as well. Territory Though the Alliance has a vast amount of territory, its distribution is almost one sided, most of the Alliance territory is in the Eastern Kingdoms. The Alliance presence in Kalimdor is weak, confined mainly to Teldrassil, the islands of Azuremyst and Bloodmyst, and Darkshore (the only mainland Alliance territory in Kalimdor). Though they have also made a strong establishment in Dustmallow Marsh on Theramore Isle. Setbacks The Alliance forces have endured a series of setbacks against the Scourge, bearing the brunt of the Scourge's invasion. Only after Arthas's death did the tide start to turn; even so, the damage is felt to this day. Media Video References See also * Alliance of Lordaeron * Horde External links ;Lore Aug 21st 2013 12:00PM}} May 27th 2012 4:00PM}} Apr 1st 2012 6:00PM}} da:Alliance de:Allianz fr:Alliance Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:More Magic and Mayhem Category:Organizations Category:Factions Category:Alliance factions